zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Secrets
This page lists the secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Easy Money The Lost at Sea Station mini-dungeon will always have a Regal Ring or an Alchemy Stone. The dungeon can be replayed for an infinite number of Regal Rings and alchemy stones which each can be sold for 2,500 Rupees to Linebeck III . Force Gems # Transport Carben to the Ocean Sanctuary safely from Papuchia Village. # Complete the task for the Whittleton Chief's Wife # Take the woman looking for her husband in Castle Town to Rabbitland Rescue # A boy in Aboda Village wants to fly. Take him to Beedle's Air Shop. # Take Noko to Wellspring Station # Take 10 blocks of Mega Ice to the Goron in the eastern side of Goron Village. # Take at least 10 units of Fish to the woman in the center of Castle Town. # Steem desires a vessel. Talk to the Wise One and she will give Link the vessel. Transport it to Steem. # Bring iron from the Iron Salesman to a man in Whittleton who needs a new axe. # First, bring 10 units of lumber to Anouki Village. Then, transport the Bridge Worker to build the fence. # Bring ten Cuccos to the man in Aboda Village who wants to raise a Cucco farm. # After completing the Fire Temple, take the Goron near the station to Anouki Village. # Transport Kofu (who pretends to be Honcho) to Goron Village. # After completing the Fire Temple, transport at least 10 units of Mega Ice to the Fish Saleswoman # Transport the young Goron by the elder's house in Goron Village to Castle Town. Then, witness the conversation between him and the lady who wants fish; afterwards, the Goron will give Link a Force Gem. # Pick up Ferrus in the Snow Realm and he will ask to meet Alfonzo. Transport him there to obtain the Force Gem. # After freeing the prisoner from Pirate Hideout, transport him back to Papuchia Village for the Force Gem. # After defeating Byrne, Anjean will give Link a force gem which unlocks the tracks leading to the Sand Temple. # Pick up Ferrus in the Fire Realm and transport him to the Ocean Temple. # Complete the Dark Ore sidequest for Linebeck III. # Bring five Cuccos to Rael at the Sand Sanctuary. Heart Containers # Forest Temple boss defeated # Snow Temple boss defeated # Ocean Temple boss defeated # Fire Temple boss defeated # Sand Temple boss defeated # Bought for 2,000 Rupees at Anouki General Store # Score 4,000+ points on Pirate Hideout mini-game # Bring 5 rabbits to Rabbitland Rescue # 60+ hits on sword training game in Hyrule Castle # Get a Gold Membership (500 points) at Beedle's Air Shop # Beat the Whip Race in Whittleton with 1 minute 15 seconds or less # Beat the first level of the Take 'Em All On mini-game in Castle Town # Beat the Brain Twister Block puzzle in the Ends of the Earth Station Helpful Hint Prize Postcards work like lottery tickets. Winning is determined by how many Link sends. Prizes also change daily. Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks